Wounds That Mend
by Cassie-the-Librarian
Summary: Maya has a bad day and ends up in the New York mental institution, youth ward. There she meets four new friends. (Warning: triggers, self harm)


_Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. It's just, you know, life. So any way here's a new story I'm working on._

* * *

Maya Hart woke up to the sun shining in on her eyes.

"Uh," she moaned as she sat up on the edge of her bed.

"Maya, breakfast is ready." called her mom, Katy.

"I'm coming." She said as she made her way to her bedroom door and made her way to the kitchen. When she got to the doorway, she saw that her mom had made scrambled eggs and French toast. "This smells really good." She said as she sat down and started eating.

"Got any plans after school today, baby girl?" Katy asked.

Maya shook her head. "Just come back home and do my homework, like usual. Maybe go out and draw a bit. What are you doing today?"

"Well, I have an interview later today for a job that I think I will get."

Maya smiled. "Well, good luck."

Katy smiled back at her. They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. When they were done, Katy looked at her phone.

"Oh, I better get going, or I'll be late." Katy said as she got up. She put her plate in the sink, grabbed her coat and kissed Maya on the head.

"Have a good day today, baby girl."

Maya smiled. "You too, mom." Maya sat there and watched her mom walk out of their small apartment. Then she got up, put her plate in the sink, after only eating half, and went to her bedroom. Once there, Maya grabbed her favorite baggy sweatshirt and jeans and walked over to where her full length mirror hung on her wall. Just looking at the blonde girl in the baggy clothes, you couldn't tell anything was wrong with her.

I didn't do my homework again last night. I haven't done it in months. Why do I keep lying to mom about it? Why can't I do anything right? I put up a front when mom's around, only so she doesn't realise how screwed up I am. I don't know why she's always making meals for me. Let me starve to death. At least then she could have a normal life. A life without such a loser daughter.

Sighing, Maya walked into her bathroom, grabbed the razor that she had hidden and stood in front of the sink.

I know I shouldn't cut, but I just need to feel something. All I feel is numb.

Maya placed the sharp razor on her wrist. She shivered at the cold touch. Maya pushed the blade down into her skin. She gasped as she watched the blood trickle from the cut. She was use to the burning sensation of her wrist. It was the only thing that could make her feel anything. She had been doing this for almost a six months now but she had felt the empty sensation for her whole life. Six months ago had been the first time she had had the courage to cut herself. After she cleaned the cut and bandaged it, Maya went back into her room changed into her clothes, grabbed her bag and left.

When Maya got to school, she went to her locker to get her books. When she closed it, she was surprised to see Missy Bradford and her posse standing on the other side.

"Well, well if it isn't Maya." Missy said.

"Just leave me alone, Missy." Maya said trying to get away from the group. But the girls blocked her way. Missy reached over and knocked the stack of books and papers from Mayas hands. They all laughed as she bent down to grab the stuff.

"You are such a loser, Maya. No wonder you have no friends in this whole school. Nobody likes you. You should go and kill yourself." Missy said.

Maya kept her head down. She has no fight left in her. Not in a long time.

Missy continued. "Nobody would miss you. Not anyone at school. Not your mom. And definitely not your dad. He probably left because he knew what a waste case you were going to be. He couldn't love a loser for a daughter."

Maya, with her stuff in her arms, jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Missy just smiled with her friends and walked away.

Maya put her stuff on the counter and stated stared at her reflection on the mirror, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. Maya couldn't understand it. She use to be strong. So strong a lot of people in her class were afraid of her, including Missy and her gang.

When did that end? When did I become the weak one? When did I because so weak I just stand here and take that from Missy, the bulldozer?

Maya had the urge to cut but she knew she couldn't. Not at school. Not when someone could walk in on her. So she turned on the sink and washed her face. Taking a deep breath, she left the bathroom.

Maya walked into her history class, the last class of the day.

"Good morning Miss. Hart," said her teacher, Mr. Matthews.

"Good morning sir." Maya said as she avoided eye contact and made her way to her seat.

Unknown to her, Mr. Matthews had recently taken an interest to her. He cared strongly for the damaged girl, though he didn't know how damaged she really was.

Maya tried to pay attention in class, but she just couldn't. Her head kept spinning so she laid her head on her desk. She really needed to cut. Voices screaming at her.

No wonder you don't have any friends.

Nobody would miss you.

Couldn't love a loser for a daughter.

You should go and kill yourself.

"Miss Hart?"

Maya jumped up to see Mr. Matthews standing in front of her, with concern on his face. She looked around the room to find it empty.

"Class has been over for ten minutes." Mr. Matthews said, worried.

Maya grabbed her stuff and tried to leave but he stopped her. He lifted her chin so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"Maya, are you alright?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine." She said, her go-to lie.

Mr. Matthews continued searching her eyes.

"Ok." He moved out over her way and she rushed from the room. Mr. Matthews sighed as he watched her leave. He had a bad feeling in the put pit of his stomach. When he looked into her eyes, he didn't like what he saw.

When Maya got home, she threw her stuff on her bed and rushed to her bedroom. She grabbed the razor and sat on the toilet. She made one cut and the tears ran down her cheeks.

I hate Missy Bradford! I hate that school! I hate me most of all!! Missy's right, though. I don't have any friends. Nobody would care if I killed myself. Mom could have a better life if she didn't have to handle me...

Maya fingered the razor. She stopped crying.

No. I can't do that. I can't be selfish.

Maya sat the blade down on the counter. After a minute, she sighed.

But I do need to cut.

Taking the razor in her fingers, Maya placed it to her skin. She was about to push it in when her phone dinged. Maya grabbed her phone.

Twitter: @MissyBradford mentioned you in a post.

Maya clicked on it.

@MissyBradford: @MayaPHart is such a loser. She just needs go and jump off a bridge or something already!!!

Maya scrolled down and saw all the hurtful comments from people. This brought tears to her eyes. It felt like she couldn't breath. Some of the kids, Maya didn't even know. Without looking at what she was doing, Maya cut her wrist. After it was done, she realized her mistake. She had cut too deep. The blood wouldn't stop. Maya tried to stop the bleeding by pushing a towel against it, but it didn't help. Then, Maya started feeling light headed. She knew this wasn't a good thing. She tried to grab her phone off the counter, but her head was spinning so much she knocked it off the counter and down beside the toilet. Maya fell to the ground. She couldn't keep her eyes open. Slowly, her world turned black.

Right after Maya left his classroom, Cory Matthews called Katy Hart. After the third ring, Katy answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Hart?"

"Yes."

"This is Cory Matthews, Maya's history teacher."

"Yes? Is Maya alright?" Katy asked suddenly worried.

"Um, I'm not entirely sure. Maya spent the whole class time with her head down on her desk today. And while normally I wouldn't call a parent if a student did this, it's just that… Maya seemed upset when I told her class was over. And then she rushed out of the classroom. It could be nothing, but I was just worried about her." Cory said, his voice full of concern.

"Thank you, Mr. Matthews for your concern. I am on my way to an interview, but I will give her a call right."

"Alright. Well, you have a nice day then, Ms. Hart."

"You too. And give me a call any time."

"Will do. Good-bye."

"Bye."

Katy hung up her phone. She was shocked by what she had just heard. Maya seemed alright that morning at breakfast. Without wasting any time, Katy dialed Maya's phone and hit call. When she didn't answer, Katy started to worry. She decided that she would forget about the interview and go home, in hopes that her daughter was there. Luckily, she was only a few minutes away.

"Maya?" Katy called when she walked into her apartment.

* * *

 _So there it is. Let me know what you think._

 _Like, follow._

 _-Cassie-the-Librarian_


End file.
